<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mega Merthur Christmas by Junemo10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356414">A Mega Merthur Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/pseuds/Junemo10'>Junemo10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Christmas, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:36:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/pseuds/Junemo10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is on a quest to show Arthur all of his favorite things about the new world.</p><p>He has been saving this one up for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mega Merthur Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaines_critical_miss/gifts">gwaines_critical_miss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehehe</p><p>Merry Christmas lovely! </p><p>I'm so excited to finally give this to you!! I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Sending you so much love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here you are.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur glanced up in time to catch the bowl that was thrust into his face. He held it up, squinting at the curious fluffy balls. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called popcorn. It’s good, trust me. The perfect movie night snack.” Merlin grinned before popping a piece into his mouth and crunching softly. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur felt a warm curl forming around his heart watching Merlin settle down on the couch next to him, fitting snuggling into Arthur’s side.<br/><br/></p><p>Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s get this started.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you say this...<em> movie </em> was about again?” </p><p> </p><p>Merlin paused, his nose twitched in thought and Arthur fought the urge to kiss it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s about not discriminating against those who are different from you and embracing the similarities that bring you together. Seeing the good in what others mistakenly dismiss as evil. It’s about the struggle with feeling as though you’re lacking purpose in the world. Of finding out who you are without the comfort of familiar things. Having to deal with change and overcoming reservations for what the change might bring.” </p><p> </p><p>Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek, seeing the brilliant blue eyes shimmering with tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, it sounds beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiled sweetly, tilting his head up to meet Arthur’s lips for a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to love it.” </p><p> </p><p>Merlin picked up the small device in his hand, pressing a button. The large box in front of them lit up, a thrumming sound filling the flat as a small boy sitting on a half moon appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked around the room, counting all the unfamiliar things. The TV box, the tall light stick, the indoor tree they had hung memories on- the entire building itself. Nothing resembled an ounce of what Arthur remembered of life. Everything was so different now. </p><p> </p><p>Yet. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur glanced down at Merlin as he cuddled back against him, fitting his head perfectly onto Arthur’s chest, watching the moving pictures. </p><p> </p><p>This was one difference Arthur didn't mind at all. </p><p> </p><p>And, from everything Merlin claimed this movie was about, perhaps Arthur would learn a thing or two. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur settled his focus back on the TV, hugging Merlin a little closer, just as a burst of beautiful sunset colors was cast onto the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Here’s my day so far; went to jail, lost the girl of my dreams, and got my butt kicked pretty good. Still, things could be a lot worse. Oh, that’s right. I’m falling to my death. Guess they can’t. How’d it all come to this, you ask? My end starts at the beginning, the very beginning.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Megamind (2010). Such an underrated movie.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Sending you love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>